<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Storytime by Blacksheep28</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692924">Storytime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksheep28/pseuds/Blacksheep28'>Blacksheep28</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book - Freeform, Cuddles, Fluff, Gen, Read, Reader-Insert, Reading, Storytime, prompt, soft, stories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:47:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksheep28/pseuds/Blacksheep28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Papyrus read a book together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Storytime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Papyrus popped his head into the room and beamed seeing you there. "HELLO FRIEND!" He always put such a strong emphasis on friend, turning the ordinary word into something special. Papyrus savoured calling you that. You smiled at him from your spot curled up. "Hey there."</p><p>"ARE YOU READY TO HEAR THE NEXT CHAPTER?"</p><p>"Of course!" Papyrus had gotten the sweet idea that you could read a book together. You'd take turns reading a chapter each day to each other. Today was Papyrus' turn.</p><p>He took his time setting the room up, making sure that the lamp he insisted was absolutely necessary despite the bright lighting of the room was perfectly positioned to shine over you and light up the book. The cushion of the couch was fluffed and checked, and a beautiful knitted quilt in crazy stripes of yellow green and red was dug out and draped partly on the seat. He finally settled down and pulled you onto his lap.</p><p>"Comfy?" you teased softly.</p><p>"IF WE'RE GOING TO READ IT IS GOING TO BE IN ABSOLUTE OPTIMAL STORY SETTINGS," Papyrus said. "NOW LET ME READ." You laugh softly and he opened up to the next chapter of the story. "CHAPTER EIGHT, IN WHICH SOPHIE LEAVES THE CASTLE IN SEVERAL DIRECTIONS AT ONCE." You settled down into his arms and let his loud voice excitedly chime out the words to the next chapter in Howl's Moving Castle. It was always pleasant listening to his voice thrum with emotion. He would occasionally wave an arm around as he read through it, gesturing to try and add on even further to what was being read.</p><p>This moment here was perfect. You couldn't imagine being anywhere else. Papyrus' loud voice seemed to expand the tale as he spoke wrapping it around you both and dragging you deep into adventure alongside Sophie as she dealt with the rather foolish wizard Howl and the oddities of his castle. It was fun. You laughed at the silly parts and waited intensely during the dramatic ones squeezing his arm tight.<br/>All too soon the chapter came to an end. You sighed as Papyrus wrapped it up and closed the book. "I'm guessing you're still gonna say no to a second chapter?"</p><p>"WE CAN'T FINISH IT ALL IN ONE DAY," Papyrus chided cheerfully. "AND YOU KNOW IF WE STARTED WE WOULDN'T WANT TO STOP UNTIL IT WAS COMPLETELY OVER. YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL TOMORROW WHEN IT'S YOUR TURN."</p><p>"Alright." You hug Papyrus tightly. "Until tomorrow then."</p><p>"UNTIL TOMORROW." And until then there was plenty to do. There always was with Papyrus.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>